


Like Rain Across the Land

by NidoranDuran



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, F/M, Gangbang, Groping, Group Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pokephilia, Spitroasting, Tentacles, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 20:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17649320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Left to take care of the Cerulean Gym when her sisters go off traveling, Misty tries to swim her frustrations away over having to watch her friends go off on their travels without her. But the Pokemon of the gym have been waiting for the time when Misty is fully alone, and now she's even emotionally ripe for them to help 'distract' her from her woes. Anonymous commission.





	Like Rain Across the Land

When it came to finding ways around anything, Misty looked to the pool. Stress, sadness, even just a long day. Slipping into a white one-piece with blue strips, Misty always went for the chance to her troubles away, and oh what troubles she had to deal with. She'd returned home to Cerulean City only for her sisters to happily ply her with about thirty seconds of welcoming before dumping all responsibilities off on her and heading off to go travel the world for a little while, leaving Misty without any say in the matter or nay choice in actually doing something about this. Suddenly she had the responsibilities of the gym, the water show, and had to leave her friends behind, dropping her wonderful travels to crash back into reality, still feeling like the runt of the Cerulean Sisters as they saddled her with all their responsibilities.

Misty didn't have a choice, but she knew on some level she also didn't really have a leg to stand on. She was admittedly in a bit of an awkward position; she had gone all over Kanto, into Johto, saw the Orange Islands, and she'd done so without her sisters, who stayed at home doing their thing. It was their turn and that was fair, as much as they had gone too far in their very callous way of saddling her with these responsibilities. Misty had to make the most of it, and she felt accepting what was happening was the only way forward.

Which was why she kicked off the edge of the pool and began to swim. Stressing about things wouldn't help her now, so she set herself to work clearing her head out with a long, hard swim in a pool full of Pokemon. When there wasn't some sort of official business going on, Pokemon often lounged about the pool, and Misty was happy to have some of her dearest Pokemon around her as she swam hard, fast laps. She didn't time herself, but she knew from the way she moved and the tension in her calves that she was up to some of the fastest laps she'd hit, but it didn't matter. This wasn't a measure of her talents and her swimming skills, this was a measure of her stress and how much she wanted to get away from it all.

For the Pokemon surrounding Misty in the pool, it wasn't about swimming. She looked good in her one-piece, which hugged her taut, lean body and especially when wet really began to emphasize her figure. There was a lot of interest there to deal with, as they watched her moving about, watched her swim from one end to the other and back repeatedly, focusing on her taut ass, her sleek legs, her small but perky breasts, all clung to by the sopping wet material as she swam her laps. Their gaze was on her, and where they kept up with her, it was only to follow her with their gaze.

Misty was alone in the gym now. Her sisters were gone, not just from the gym, but from Cerulean City. Her friends had left her here and ventured off on their own travels, and they weren't coming back any time soon. It meant Misty was finally alone, vulnerable, ripe, and they were able to make their moves. Misty's Staryu, Starmie, Psyduck, Horsea, and Politoed, in addition to the gym's Dewgong, Tentacruel, and Lapras all paying careful attention to her. Their gaze was firm, intent, and it like the only thing standing between her and their advance was someone actually making a move.

For a while, Misty remained blissfully unaware of it all. She just kept swimming her laps and focusing on what she had to do, not really caught up yet in the reality of the Pokemon staring at her until she kicked off for another lap and noticed that nobody else was really swimming anymore. They were instead all staring at her, all eyeing her with a certain focus and intent that sent a shiver up her spine, as Misty slowed her swimming and looked over at them, wondering what was going on here. "Are you okay?" she asked, wading toward the Pokemon all gathered up and watching, not sure why or to what end, but they all seemed okay so surely there was nothing going on here she had to worry about.

"Guys?" she asked, moving in closer, and she was focused enough on what was happening in front of her to not see the way her Horsea swam to her under the water. Not until his round shaped mouth pressed up between her legs and pushed against her pussy through her swimsuit. Misty had no warning for this, no chance to stop or halt the suddenness of his touch as he descended upon her, leaving Misty to gasp in confusion, tightening up as she felt the mouth advance upon her, so sudden and so aggressive in the approach. "Horsea!" she gasped, not prepared for her Pokemon's sudden attention.

Horsea didn't seem to care though, unimpeded and aggressive as he applied firm suction against her mound, his mouth flush against her and seeking indulgence without care or shame. It was a lot, and Misty struggled and shivered through the sudden sensations as she looked up toward her Pokemon, as if seeking some help or even just an answer. Misty received none of that, instead feeling their gaze hotter and more imposing, more intimidating, as they advanced upon her. Misty struggled and squirmed in surprise under the weirdness and heat of feeling them advance, left wondering what was happening here as her Pokemon showed a frankly disrespectful and callous sense of something twisted to their trainer.

Panic didn't stop the sensations from hitting her though, as Misty felt Horsea's intent and aggressive touches, inducing within her something confusing and hot. She didn't know how to deal with this touch, how to handle how her Pokemon made her feel. Horsea was very firm, his touch setting her alight in ways she didn't feel all too prepared for or able to deal with, her body twisting as moans grew hotter and she felt his attention harsher upon her. There was little here she understood, and rather than explain it her Pokemon simply advanced firmer upon her, leaving her to writhe in the feeling of a special sort of wrongness.

Then came the moans, as the pleasure felt undeniable and tense as it hit her. She wasn't in a place where it mattered much how uncertain she was about this, her Pokemon seemingly ready to impose themselves rather carelessly upon her and leave all sense behind them. "Are you--have you been planning this?"

She received no answer but more sucking from Horsea, and the presence of Psyduck and Politoed pushing against her. They grabbed the straps of her swimsuit and began to pull them down, stripping the confused redhead bare as Misty offered up little in the way of confusion or struggle now, if only because she really didn't have any idea how to handle this treatment. She felt confused, thrown by the pressure and lust sparking within her under this feeling of surrender, and the heat got the better of her as she let them expose her chest, and let them do plenty more than that, too.

The two most human-like Pokemon took her small breasts in hand, freshly exposed and covered in rivulets of water, looking so perky and ripe and perfect for their touch. They pushed forward, starting to suck on her hardened nipples, and that really got Misty to melt into the suddenness and pressure of this treatment. She leaned back against the water, her feet giving up as a weird sort of relaxation took hold, as her Pokemon sucked at her pussy and her nipples, hitting her with sensations firm and loving in their intent, so confusing and unexpected that Misty found herself unsure what to do about this all. She had no way to be prepared for this, no way to ready herself for the feeling of lustful advance and firm touch that made her body shiver, but she found herself without any real choice here but to take it, and to learn how to like it.

Dewgong came up behind Misty, circling his body around her in what was usually a very relaxing motion, but never before had he followed that calming presence up with pushing his mouth against hers and imposing a kiss upon Misty. She was thrown by that feeling, shivering in surprise and a weird sort of delight, in ways she wasn't exactly sure how to deal with or feel about, her body lost now to a sense of accepting surrender and want. The feeling of lips against hers did for Misty something altogether much more intense, giving her a sense of context and understanding. Sure, she still had no idea why this was happening or what to do about it, but making out with Dewgong while her tits and her pussy got sucked on... Something just clicked for her.

The utter taboo of this whole treatment sent surges of something potent through Misty, as she allowed her Pokemon to touch her so intimately. This pressure wasn't lost on her at all as she gave up to it, feeling their attention and their lust. She was letting these Pokemon do to her things that were definitely not normal or sane, maybe not even okay entirely, to have Pokemon do to her. But Misty let it keep happening, giving up to this weirdness and this chaos, the crazed heat swelling hotter inside of her as she gave up to this with an increasing sense of loss, heat, confusion, and need.

"It feels so good," she whined into the kiss, as her body received things that she felt suddenly like she had been far too long without. The indulgence of someone's touch, so loving and confident upon her, created a situation where Misty felt vulnerable not just physically to these strong Pokemon ready to have their way with her, but emotionally, opening up to them as more moans followed, as her resolve quickly buckled and melted under the attention and touch of these loving Pokemon and the firmness they showed her. Misty felt so many things all at once, none more intent and firm than the feeling of love that now held her. She was ready for all of this, giving up to these sensations, helpless, hot, aching for a sense of indulgence and acceptance that felt like it was going to overwhelm her.

Tentacles slipped under her swimsuit, and Misty accepted Tentacruel's touch as an even more intense and insane reminder of what she was doing here. She gave up to it all, sweet surrender tugging her down deeper into their loving attention as he undressed her. Her swimsuit went, the bare contact of Horsea's mouth now bare against her pussy lips exciting her even more, giving Misty a rush of pleasure she bolder and more prepared to accept. The loving attention to her nipples continued on too, hotter and more steady still as the firmness and irresistible bliss that accompanied every second of their touch made her melt into something ready to accept this all.

Misty twisted, hands settling onto Dewgong, spine arching as she pushed her breasts against the hungry mouths more readily, giving herself to all of this pleasure without really knowing how to help herself now. Misty felt truly out of her element, twisting and writhing in a sense of pleasure too hot to deal with, and she wanted nothing more than to give in to all of it, a moaning mess accepting the love and attention of her own Pokemon just to feel something, and she should have been more ashamed of that fact than she was, but she just couldn't help herself now.

This was all so unexpected and hot, but in ways that Misty craved, moaning her way through this treatment as the taboo thrill of having her Pokemon love her began to hit her harder and harder. There was such deliriously sweet bliss to be found here, and Misty wanted all of it, giving up to them in ways they could sense and were emboldened by, pushing harder against her, the heat rising within them all as something truly beautiful emerged. Something hot, enticing, and too sweetly potent to control.

Misty came hard, loud, and without shame, her body shivering and bucking against this pleasure as she accepted it, calling out with such sweet noises that enticed Dewgong to kiss her harder, for all the gropes and caresses to intensify. There wasn't much here Misty really knew how to handle, but she felt so ready to give in to it all nonetheless, accepting the madness upon herself and embracing her most unrestrained needs and wants for the sake of something truly beautiful.

"Is this really what you all want?" she asked, purring softly as she looked at them. They let go of her for a moment, and Misty was so overwhelmed by the dizzying delight she felt that her body floated up toward the surface, leaving her to lie atop the water, staring upward and contemplating the true insanity of what she was about to do. "Mm, it... I shouldn't do this, but it felt so good, and you guys are... Well, you're all I have left now. It's just us from now on.." She straightened herself out again and looked down at them, giving a weary smile and readying herself for the most insane thing she had ever said yes to. "So let's do this."

Psyduck responded impatiently with his hands grabbing at her head, catching Misty off guard as he pulled her right down into the water, startling and exciting her at the same time as she felt him push his dick into her mouth. There was little she could do to brace herself for that treatment, for the suddenness and pressure of Psyduck just going for a blowjob like that, but she accepted it, moaning around his cock as she decided to accept her doofus Pokemon's not so polite request for oral attention, sucking his cock right down into her mouth and getting to quick, steady, efficient work at giving him what he sought, sucking on his dick without a care.

Letting out eager, excited noises as he felt the mouth at work upon his shaft, Psyduck held firmer on, keeping her mouth down his cock. Psyduck wasn't so big a Pokemon to leave her all that worried about handling his cock, but there was a suddenness and almost aggressive push to the way he touched her that left Misty nonetheless very startled and thrown, trying to make sense of just how impatiently Psyduck went for her mouth, showing a willingness to act and indulge now of all times. She took it in stride though, slurping on Psyduck's cock and accepting the weirdness and pressure of sucking off her Pokemon, thrown for a loop by the weird and heavy reality of everything she was doing without really minding it as much as she should have, startled by that fact as she kept on pushing forward.

Sucking Psyduck off and finding a weird sort of bonding moment with her stubborn and kind of dumb Pokemon gave Misty a very weird sense of something oddly freeing, keeping her moving as she gave up to these sensations and accepted the idea of liking this more than she had any sane right to. Moving faster and quicker back and forth along the dick, Misty worked for his pleasure without shame, careless and eager in her treatment of his shaft, lips wrapped tight and her mouth so hungry and so devoted to everything she was doing, finding her groove as she pushed on harder, bolder, giving to Psyduck everything she could, all in service of absolute pleasure and shameless surrender.

Psyduck came with eager, noisy groans, satisfying a twisted sense of excitement within Misty she didn't feel even remotely ready for. Cum flooded into her mouth, and she dutifully swallowed all of it down, accepting the pressure and the need upon her, giving to him everything and finding a special kind of carelessness in the possibility before her. This was all so raw, unexpected, hazy, and Misty was happy to give herself to it, swallowing down mouthfuls of thick, salty seed as she drew back from his cock with a relieved sigh and a happy sense of welcoming.

Coming up quickly from behind her, Horsea caught Misty by surprise, giving her no time to come down from the surprising heights of fellating Psyduck as his cock pushed into her. It wasn't very big, feeling like little more than one of Misty's fingers, but Horsea showed an eagerness and exuberance that more than made up for that. He had an enthusiasm to his motions as he took to fucking his trainer, and Misty gasped in delighted surprise as she took this attention on, shivering in delight and accepting the feelings upon her. "Good boy, Horsea!" she moaned, head rolling back as Psyduck took advantage of the place he was already in to play with her tits while she got fucked.

Devoted, firm thrusts from behind gave Misty something delightful even in spite of his size. All Misty had most of the time were her own fingers anyway, but Horsea gave something that had the distinct feeling of another's touch, keeping her in a place where she felt relieved and loved, soaking in the sensations and the ways that he could make her feel bliss warming her over and allowing her to sink deeper into the embrace and love of his attention. It was a welcome and exciting change as a result, giving Misty what she needed and allowing her to sink slowly down deeper into the pleasure and relief of his attention, raw affection indulging her in ways she was all too happy to embrace. Back and forth motions of her eager hips began to meet his thrusts. "Fuck me as hard as you can, boy. You're doing great."

The eager moans and reckless, delighted sensations took firmer hold of misty as she gave herself up to all of these sensations, moans raging on more powerfully and eagerly as she gave up to them all, and there was nothing that Misty felt she could have wanted more than this, giving up to everything without shame, careless in her indulgence and in the way she accepted the sensations. Raw heat set her alight as she gave up to this, leaning into the spiraling daze and pressure of her lustful intentions, all while getting more and more worked up, more needy and overwhelmed. Horsea kept thrusting and thrusting, and no matter what his size was, he was more than capable of bringing Misty to a powerful, sudden orgasm, gasping in sweet delight as she came undone at the seams and cried out his name.

Horsea came deep inside of her, filling Misty with shot upon shot of hot, sticky seed right into her waiting pussy, and the thrill of being taken and fucked and cummed inside of by her own Pokemon sealed the deal: this was too good for Misty to resist. She needed more of it. So much more.

Staryu floated toward Misty with its tips pointed toward her, and the redhead chewed her bottom lip, taping the tips into her hands. "This is how I do it, right?" she asked as she began to stroke the tips, and received a flicker in Staryu's gem to confirm that, giving Misty the accepting and encouraging knowledge she needed to stroke her Staryu off at the ends. This felt so weird and almost kind of wrong in a way, but also so exciting, giving her a taste for the weird and unexpected thrill of losing control. Misty was lost to this pleasure and the senseless swell of something unapologetic, something twisted.

Content to receive this treatment from its loving trainer, Staryu steadied itself and braced for pleasure, feeling its sensitive body touched in ways that lit it up and gave it something to enjoy. Misty's service was steady and bold, and its body shifted back and forth as the hands worked along the ends, treating it to pleasure and affection with alternating pumps that kept its body steady, ensuring she wasn't just tugging its whole form back and forth in her motions.

Misty couldn't believe she was making such considerations and observations about the best way to give her Staryu a handjob, but there she was, tending to its pleasure and not hesitating at all in the way she pushed forward, treating it to the pleasure it deserved and holding nothing back. This all felt so confusing, so hot, so weird to Misty. She had readied herself for a day of de-stressing and relaxation in the wake of her need to stay home for a while, but instead she had her Pokemon circling around her in the pool while she tended to their sexual desires. What had her day become?

Staryu let out bolder, more eager noises as it received this pleasure and this touch, giving up to the sensations upon it, until its body gave up to the pleasures and the sudden swell of something powerful. The pleasure was there and its trainer's willingness to serve and give up to this pleasure was so immediate and exciting that it didn't matter. It succumbed to the sensations regardless of feelings, accepting these sensations and giving up to this pleasure and want. It came, and cum shot forward from the tips, catching Misty off guard as the jizz spurted out into the water. "I didn't know you came from the tips!" Misty gasped feeling a weird sort of satisfaction in the midst of this whole situation.

Once more, impatience imposed upon Misty no time at all to relax between rounds, as Politoed grabbed hold of her and turned her body around, made her face him straight ahead just in time to behold the aggression and push forward of his intentions. He slammed into her pussy, catching her off guard with a bigger dick than Horsea's, pushing into her very abruptly and getting right to work at starting to pound into her, while he buried his face into her tits and began to suck on her nipples. There wasn't much warning for this, just pure pleasure and sensation as he clung to her body tightly.

Politoed dragged her down a bit under the water, Misty's hands going up in the air as she went down, thankful she could hold her breath for as long as she could as she received this abrupt underwater pounding. She didn't shy away from it in spite of the swell of something fiery and intense hitting her, her body twisting under the suddenness and sensation of this treatment, and she found herself overwhelmed by just how oddly enticing and pleasurable it felt to get fucked under the water, feeling Politoed keep her in place and using her body for his own greedy pleasure. It felt oddly amazing, giving her body something powerful to embrace.

Her pussy held snug around the big dick, seeking the bliss and excitement of getting pounded, while her tits got sucked on and fondled and her body felt so utterly overwhelmed. Politoed used her harshly, fucking her with a powerful and aggressive push she craved, and Misty didn't want it to stop, giving up to these winding sensations and the shivering heat of his touch, needier and more tense with each thrust. It was the logical escalation of everything else she had done already, and Misty savoured it, loving the swell of pleasure that she gave in to utterly. There wasn't much she could do but accept all of this weirdness and haze, and Misty found herself loving the way he fucked her like he owned her.

Right up to that final intense, beautiful second, slamming his dick into her tight pussy one last time, pounding on and shivering in excitement. She came hard, accepting the throbbing and writhing sensations that she gave up to completely. A sudden and intense orgasm bubbled up through her, and Misty couldn't deny the pleasure that set her aflame, giving up to all of it and embracing the most raw and senseless of desires, coming up for air and gasping for breath while letting out hot cries of pleasure that stood in stark contrast to the ways she tried to get her breath back again.

True to the flow of everything else here, Misty found Starmie waiting for her, its tips pushed out toward her and seeking more attention. The doubled up points of the larger star Pokemon's body invited a need for escalation that Misty felt happy to provide, as she wordlessly pushed forward, grabbing two of them and taking a third into her mouth to begin dutifully sucking on the tips. She moaned in eager approval, feeling ravenous and hungry in her approach, overwhelmed by her need to do what she could now to satisfy the expectations these Pokemon had of her. Misty was more than a little bit overwhelmed by this all, feeling a little dizzy. Several orgasms in a row left Misty with a lot to deal with, but she tried her best to keep up and to satisfy all of them now, careless and eager in the motions she worked through and the way she gave herself fully to this heat.

So she gave two handjobs and a blowjob to Starmie, who stood there and accepted a loving treatment that otherwise would have taken three Pokemon to keep up. The flicker of its gem signaled Starmie's enjoyment of this pleasure, as it lay atop the surface of the water at an angle, tilted up toward Misty so she could work at the pleasure and the excitement before her. Sinking into the thrill of sucking these tips like cocks, Misty found herself getting more and more into the pleasure by the second, settling into a groove and a focus hot enough to leave her twisting in excitement, servicing the tips like they were real cocks, almost starting to forget they weren't.

Misty swapped between them, switching her hand and her mouth to make sure each tip received equal love and sensation, making Starmie twitch as its trainer gave its body lots of varied sensations to keep it from feeling dulled or used to anything There was only pleasure here, as the sensations grew more focused and hot, as Starmie's gem flickered and its trainer brought it closer to another powerful release, another aching orgasm that felt too good to believe. Starmie came, flooding Misty's mouth with cum and firing off two more jets of spunk into the water of the pool, as Misty savoured this delight and the pride of being able to give her Pokemon such endless pleasure.

"Can we slow things down now? Just a little bit?" Misty looked dizzily around at her Pokemon, most of them now having enjoyed a round with her. Tentacruel and Lapras kept a distance that said they were biding their time, while she tried to look around for Dewgong, only for Dewgong to come up on her from behind and claim her ass with the biggest dick she'd taken yet. "Wait, hold on, this isn't slowing things down!" she gasped, body twisting in surprise and heat as she felt the tight, tense swell of more sensation hit her hard. Misty didn't have any clue how to deal with all of these things, as Dewgong got right to fucking her from behind, claiming her ass and loosening it up with steady forward thrusts that made her writhe, twist, ache, and just generally give up to all of this.

Horsea came up quickly in front of her, his dick offered up to her lips, and Misty just knew she had to give up to it She leaned forward and began to suck on Horsea's cock, sucking him off and accepting her position now, knowing she was in such a weird position here and that she just had to give up to it. It felt good, at least. It all felt good. As Dewgong thrust into Misty's ass, he helped complete the escalating swells of sensations her body was ready to enjoy, her last hole claimed and thrust into steadily, and she didn't shy away from this as she accepted the treatment, moaning louder, needier, hotter until all of the sensations and the chaos of this moment. Everything felt so confusing and so startling to Misty.

The voracious sexual appetites of all these Pokemon refusing to give her even a moment to rest helped keep this all so dizzyingly hot for Misty, who worked back and forth to satisfy all these swells of chaos and lust, her body fucked to a steady stream of orgasms and having to keep a pace of exertion hot enough to ensure she wasn't able to slow down or find sense. She just had to keep moving, had to keep pushing and indulging with her mouth, tending to the Pokemon working her at both ends, feeling a sense of duty now, a need to satisfy her team and to give them what they wanted of her, no matter what she had to do.

Dewgong came loud and hard, filling her ass with slightly cold and thin, runny cum, making Misty buck under the surprising sensations that came from his release, while Horsea came inside of her mouth and she happily swallowed down every drop of his thicker, inkier seed. There was a lot to handle here, but it was all so potent that it sent Misty into a powerful enough orgasm to not care about anything happening to her now, such that even as the Pokemon drew back, Misty couldn't bring herself to care about trying to halt this chaos

The second Dewgong pulled out of her ass, Psyduck came up behind her and stuffed her pussy full, making Misty thrash and buck in surprise and worry under the suddenness of this touch. "Psyduck! Fuck, why do you pick now to be eager and--mmph!" Psyduck wasn't the only one moving too eagerly, as Politoed grabbed her hair and claimed her mouth, taking her head not only down his cock but down into the water too. She was happy to let them keep using her body, but Misty felt like they were getting too urgent and too quick, disregarding her for the sake of using her body.

Infuriatingly, it was kind of hot.

She knew this game by now though, taking on the powerful thrusts as Politoed and Psyduck spitroasted her. Holding her breath was a tricky prospect with a dick in her mouth, and Misty was more than a little worried about it, but Politoed did pull her head back up for air and give her a moment to breathe while he locked eyes with her, the trainer feeling so submissive and so dizzy as she looked at her Pokemon in a position of utter dominance over her, before he pulled her right back down onto his cock all over again. It was intense and chaotic, but exactly the kind of pleasure Misty found herself craving, especially as Psyduck kept up the pace of fucking her from behind, pounding away with a confidence and firmness too potent and too hot for her to help herself.

Psyduck thrust into Misty with the most frustrating eagerness, showing off something unlike everything he could muster on the best of days. He was reckless and greedy in how he fucked her, focused on her in a way that didn't make much sense at all. Psyduck was never this active or this ready, but he was fucking her hard, giving her so much more pleasure than she could have expected or imagined, burning up and swelling right on in to a swell of sudden heat and power that took her. Joined with Politoed fucking her mouth, Misty didn't stand a chance, and she burned up completely, twisting under the pressure and excitement of sensations hitting her hard and sudden, harshly swelling within her. A powerful orgasm bubbled up through her. The pulsing pleasure was made all the better by cum pumping into her mouth and into her spasming pussy. The throbbing swell of pulsing pleasure and desire made for something that she just had to give in to.

The shuddering pleasure didn't let up as Misty felt the cocks pull back, as she cam back up for air gasping and shivering. "You're insatiable," she moaned, wiping some cum from her mouth. "All of you are so... Nngh, I'm so happy to have you. Even if you're a lot of work." She felt the stars pressing against her, purring as they ground against her body. Starmie rubbed its tips against her breasts while Staryu prodded against her ass, and Misty just went for it. "Mm, and now you want to fuck me too. OF course, of course you can. You two have only had my mouth, haven't you?"

Starmie pushed one of its tips between her legs and pushed into her pussy, filling her with the odd shape of its tip, tapered at the end and getting thicker as it penetrated her. A similar feeling pushed into her ass too, claiming her from behind as the two stars pressed flush against her body. Starmie shoved plenty of attention to her breast with its other tips, but Misty was happy to open up to this all, accepting the sensations and the pressure of heat that she welcomed.

Sinking down into the water with the two Pokemon against her, Misty was ready to hold her breath this time. Shew felt comfortable under the water, even more without a dick in her mouth. She was able to enjoy the pleasure here, finding something a little crazy and dangerous in lingering under the surface, but she was fine. She felt at home underwater, in fact, writhing and twisting as she gave herself to the pleasure. Her hips rocked to eagerly meet the pressure of their thrusts, hands gripping the two gender-less Pokemon and embracing the desire and pleasure of their touch. This was all so chaotic and hazy, her body lost to a feeling of utter heat and surrender, a bliss she found herself all too happy to give in to.

Thrusts wore her down quicker, as Misty bucked against their pushes, soaking in the euphoria of this attention. She had lost track of everything that should have bothered her, all the issues from being left alone and grounded that should have been weighing heavier on her. Misty just couldn't bring herself to worry about those things anymore, as she succumbed fully to pleasures raging hotter still inside of her, craving the indulgent desire now of getting fucked. Of her Pokemon loving her so firmly and so hotly. There was so little about this that made much sense, but Misty didn't care, throwing herself into this pleasure harder and more stubbornly, giving up to all of it and refusing to slow down as she moved carelessly through these sensations. The more that she could get of this raw pleasure, the more that Misty found herself begging to give in.

Another potent, almost explosive orgasm surged up through Misty, gave her something to burn up through as she resurfaces again, crying in searing ecstasy. Starmie and Staryu came inside of her holes, the thrill of double penetration hitting her hard and leaving her happily giving in to everything, leaving her a molten wreck of desire. A mess of need and heat moaning in surrender as she looked at her Pokemon. "You can keep fucking me as long as you'd like. All of you, please. I feel so good!"

There was little time for Misty to catch her breath before she went right back down again. The Pokemon threw a big surprise at her as she ended up down under the water and triple penetrated by the three most well endowed of the Pokemon who'd fucked her so far. Psyduck filled her ass, Politoed filled her mouth again, and Dewgong claimed her pussy. Another rush of heat and pleasure hit her as she this time got triple penetrated under the water, trying to slobber all over Politoed's cock without needing to breathe, a challenge that made holding her breath even more frustrating as her ass and pussy were filled up in unison.

The feeling of two cocks pushing into her, filling her up and challenging her with how much cock her body could take, made for a truly baffling sensation. This was a lot to take, but it was the kind of a lot that Misty decided was a challenge, a challenge she would keep up. She moved against this pressure and this madness without a care, hands grabbing Politoed and indulging in something chaotic. The more that she gave herself up to the pleasure, the more she wanted of it. The idea of how taboo and wrong it was to fuck her Pokemon almost began to elude Misty as she worked quicker at this pressure, at the pleasures and sensations that she wanted to surrender to.

It almost felt like her mind had become empty. Like she was too focused on pushing forward to care about anything else, surrendering to the heat more and more as she gave up to all of this, surrendering hotly to sensations out of control within her. Misty was happy to fuck away her worries, happy to give up to the dizzy chaos and the heat of getting fucked, taking on more and more of these treatments as she accepted a certain special kind of madness upon herself. To keep pushing forward and give up to all of this heat was the only thing that made Misty feel better now.

Fortunately for Misty, the boys kept thrusting. They fucked her hard, fast, drilling all three of her holes and subjecting her to a kind of panic and heat so dizzy that she almost forgot to come up for air at one point, until Politoed jerked her up over the water and came all over her face. Misty snapped back into reality just in time to feel the double creampie that followed, thrashing under the mess of sensation that ensued as she crashed into another powerful, hot orgasm that had her yelling out in blissful ecstasy. Filled with Pokemon cum and aching for more, Misty felt insatiable now, her libido activated and ignited like never before.

And that was when Tentacruel stepped into the fray.

Tentacles seized hold of Misty's body, lifting her up from the water and holding her aloft, so sudden and hot that Misty didn't have any to steady herself, grabbed at by tentacles seeking her out, desperate to grab at her and focus on her, to indulge with attention and wicked glee in her body. She felt them grope her breasts and her ass, tugging at her limbs, leaving her helpless as she succumbed to them all. "Take me," Misty moaned, eyes closing as her head rolled back and she let out a hot, rumbling moan of pure surrender, ecstasy feeling so peculiar and hot within her. She wasn't really sure what was coming, what being fucked by a Tentacruel would feel like, but she was ready for it, receptive to the touch and everything about to come with it.

Impatience marked Tentacruel's advance upon her, the way his tentacles pushed into her holes. Her mouth was claimed last, allowing him to savour the moans she let out as he filled her ass and her pussy with the thick tendrils, inciting hotter and more eager moans still from Misty as he began to fuck her with his own touch. She twisted against this eager touch, calling, "Fuck me, fuck me as hard as you can! I don't want to remember any of today, just fuck it all away!" There was no holding back now for Misty; sex had become like therapy for her, and she was unafraid of taking it and getting what she ended now.

Tentacruel gave her what she wanted, fucking her ass and her pussy hard and quick, pushing into her mouth next and delighting in the way her mouth so obediently wrapped around the shaft and began to suck, driven by such eagerness and hunger that it was all just coming together perfectly. Misty and all of her steady attention made for something enticing and incredible, and Tentacruel sought more of it, thrusting deeper into her holes while he explored her body more readily, touching her all over and relishing in the relief he could find in her touch. Nothing could hold him back as he kept up the thrusts, the motions,, the dizzying push forward into indulgence. Misty's body had too many pleasures here not to go all out in taking.

Feeling her holes fucked and her assets groped, Misty felt like an absolute mess, a dizzy wreck burning with satisfaction. She moaned and thrashed harder, hotter, giving up to these sensations and allowing Tentacruel's imposing pressure to rule her body. To give up to all of this heat was something so hot and so potent that she didn't really know how to deal with any of this, seeking to give up to something potent and hot, so dizzying that she didn't really know how to handle all of these thoughts. Feeling his tentacles so expertly toy with her breasts while fucking her holes made for such a potent swell of excitement. There wasn't much she was able to do about it, struggling to deal with the madness and chaos that burned so bright, so hot.

It was too much. Misty couldn't hold back this delirious pleasure, moaning around the cock in her mouth, twisting and bucking in such twisting heat that it felt like she should have been exhausted, should have been tired and overwhelmed and ruined. But there she was, taking it, feeling inexhaustible and aggressive in the potent pushes forward she kept up. This was all so satisfying, so hot, and Misty was ready to ride this out however far she could take it, crashing headlong into oblivion and another powerful swell of molten bliss. Another searing orgasm burning her up form within and sending Misty spiraling off into the madness and lust of pure surrender.

Powerful, throbbing tentacles pulsated as they fired off shot after shot of cum, filling her holes and splattering all over her body, leaving Misty a special kind of wreck, twisting in excitement and craving this sensation, the thrill and the heat of giving in. Tentacruel fucked her into chaotic and hazy surrender, but even still, as Misty became the cum receptacle for this big, tentacled Pokemon and loved everything of it, she felt like she could handle it. She was ready to keep up the pace, ready to give up to all of this, and she couldn't be stopped, couldn't be impeded or dissuaded or exhausted.

Misty was let gently down on the ground by the pool, and she found that Lapras was already waiting for her, sitting on his back with his cock standing at the ready. "Mm, you aren't even trying to be subtle, then," Misty moaned, stumbling forward with wide, dizzy eyes. "Lapras... Nngh, if you really want me, I'll do this." Misty felt kind of drunk on cock and overwhelmed by orgasms as she stumbled forward, hands pressing against his body. She climbed up onto his lap, seeking a position proudly atop his cock and giving up to this whole mess of want and heat. There was little in this situation that didn't feel absolutely incredible, and she knew she was in for even better as she eyed Lapras's cock.

Long, thick, a bit oddly shaped, but it was the biggest she'd taken yet, and in her lusty fervor, Misty shoved herself down onto the dick happily and without much hesitation or restraint. She just shoved her way down and immediately got to riding and bouncing, calling out in bright bliss, "You're so big!" as she clung to him. Misty felt ready to push on into the ending madness, refusing to slow down as she kept up the riding and the bucking, giving herself to this mess with a push of firm intention. Nothing could slow her down now, as she got right to work at riding his cock, gasping in ecstasy.

Lapras let out eager noises as he lay back and allowed Misty to ride him with an urgency and aggression all her own. There was so much here that screamed in blatant delight for surrender, and she showed off in the process something incredible, something powerful. Misty had gone so far in the midst of this pleasure, from reluctant to even be kissed and touched by her Pokemon to fucking herself down on Lapras's big dick, and as the one who had waited off by the side for Misty to come to him, he felt he had been the luckiest one, having a fully ready and desperately horny Misty now proudly hammering down onto his cock with such reckless glee that she seemed unable to hold herself back. This was all so abrupt and exciting, a new side of the trainer now revealed and ready to play.

Unrepentant in how she rode Lapras and hammered herself down onto his cock, Misty felt free, felt like she had shed all of her worries and nerves, abandoned worry and given in to something wonderful, something she needed. The pleasure was undeniable, and to give in to it was to abandon all of her worries, to give up to something truly beautiful and warming. She felt loved, felt adored, and best of all, felt absolutely full of cock. It was simply too good to deal with, and she didn't shy away from giving up to any of it as she allowed herself to burn.

Misty came hard atop Lapras's dick, howling and gasping in molten surrender as she gave herself to this madness, as she thrashed and twisted and cried out in searing excitement. Misty's body was done for, giving up everything to this heat and to a sensations too powerful to deny. When Lapras came, it was all the better, his dick erupting into her body, filing her up with another swell of cum that pumped into her and ignited even more pleasures amid her already over-sensitive and worn out heat.

The energy surge petered out at the worst of times. Everything that had helped carry Misty through getting fucked again and again simply gave up as she flopped down off of the Pokemon's dick, collapsing out of his lap and onto her back, lying on the poolside area drenched, panting, twisting in confused heat and elation. "It was so good," she moaned, staring up in dizzy, fuck-drunk delirium, so relieved and happy with this treatment, with what she had been able to achieve.

But her Pokemon weren't done yet.

Everyone circled around Misty, and she looked up at them in awe. They began to masturbate, some more easily than others given the circumstances of their bodies. Some of them were able to stroke, but Starmie and Staryu had to rub their own tips together to work at their own individual pleasures, Dewgong's cock laid down across her chest as he ground against her body, and Lapras did a similar thing right against her face. "Mm, cover me," Misty whined, loving the idea of one big finale, twisting on the ground as she remained spread out and happily allowed them to do whatever they wanted to her, careless and eager in her approach. This all felt so hot, so exciting, and she didn't shy away from any of it as she gave herself to them.

She may not have cummed this time, but Misty received something almost as good as cum rained down on her body. To cap off the incredible and inexplicable day that she'd just had with these Pokemon, they gave her a big, messy bukkake to remember it by, the dizzy trainer left lying drenched in their spunk as finally the Pokemon decided they'd had enough with her.

The effect was almost immediate as they pulled away. They all slipped back into the pool and began to swim about again, leaving Misty to lie there a thoroughly violated wreck, cum leaking from all her holes and running down her skin, but a big smile spread on her face in spite of all the rough treatment and their rather impolite pull away. Misty didn't care, fucked into delight and having all her problems pounded away, until she was left only with a weird, bestial indulgence and hunger that, as she looked over to the side at the Pokemon, she couldn't wait to indulge.

"My sisters can take all the time they want on their vacation," she hummed softly to herself.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
